


Sweetheart by day, Sinner by night

by Markielover



Category: TakeThat
Genre: Bar, M/M, Oneshot, Secretly Inlove, Short, Stripper, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markielover/pseuds/Markielover
Summary: Gary goes to a bar to make some friends and have a drink, but he also notices Mark is there aswell. But why?
Relationships: Barlowen, M/M - Relationship, Mark Owen/ Gary Barlow
Kudos: 8





	Sweetheart by day, Sinner by night

"Welcome! how may I help you?" The waitress smiled.

Gary blinked and nervously rubbed his left arm "I uhm... just a table please..." He swallowed thickly. Why was he so nervous? It's just a bar after all, however he knows what it also intells...

"Just one? well you're in for a treat! right this way sir..." The waitress smiled and lead Gary to his table by the stage.

Gary walked over to his single alone table and sat down, the waitress handed him a drink menu and lit a singluar candle for him, It was quite dim in the bar. "If you need a drink just call a waiter, enjoy.." She smiles and walks away.

Gary gulps and nods, he opens up the menu and takes a look at it. He's just here to have a drink and possibly try talking to some other blokes, yno make friends and all...

Music starts playing, sexy slow music,the lights dim down even more,Gary can barely read his menu. He doesn't know what drink to have. 

Men start whistling and howling, then everyone goes quiet as the curtains open. Gary feels confused and looks up from his menu and there he is. Wait MARK?!?

Gary's eyes widen, what the bloody hell is MARK OWEN doing here and WHAT IS HE DOING?!

Gary's chest starts rising up and down, he's breathing heavily, this is his best mate, little Markie, he's .... he's a ... no he can't be... this... 

Mark walks down the catwalk, he's in a crop top and is wearing fishnet tights and has high heel black shiny boots on. Damn he looks hot.

Gary blushes and shoves his face into his menu. He must not look at Mark, not like this, not ever again. Christ he hopes he doesn't spot him.

Mark winks at a few regular customers and then spots one guy who's sat at a table by himself, he instantly strolls up to him and bends down to get a closer look.

"Well well well... who's this...aww poor guy all sat alone?... would you like some company sugar?.." Mark says, he smells of sex, and his voice alone, so soft and delicate, is making Gary feel things.

"Don't look up, don't look up.." Gary whispers to himself, face still buried in his menu. What drink should he have? God he can't think straight at all.

Mark reaches out further, trying to get the guys attention "Hey... you, wanna come and play with me a little?... everyone could watch us on stage as I give you a lap dance" Some customers raise their hands, wanting a lap dance from Mark.

He chuckles and returns to look at the mysterious customer, Mark raises an eyebrow, maybe this guy isn't okay? He wonders, who cares, he's working right now and he has to make the customer happy no matter what.

Mark walks up behind to Gary and massages his shoulders, he leans in to his ear. "Mhm.. cmon baby, what'd say? show me that sexy gorgeous face of yours, I can smell you from here you smell just like..." 

Gary looks up from his menu and turns back slightly to look at Mark. His face is bright red. 

Marks eyes widen, he doesn't know what to say. What the bloody hell is Gary doing here?! Whatever, the show must go on, he can't stop, everyone's eyes are on him.

Mark smiles and grabs Gary gently by the collar of his shirt. "Why don't you cmon up to the stage and we can have a little dance?..." He grins.

He can't.. he can't but his legs stand up and follow Mark up onto the stage. Gary gets thrown onto a wooden chair and gets his hands tied up behind it. "Mark mate.. Mark ... what're doing ere?..." Panic fills Garys eyes. 

Mark finishes tying Gary up and leans in close to his face "could ask you the same thing Mr Barlow..." Mark whispers.

Gary swallows thickly. He has no response to that. He would explain but he knows he has no time to.

Mark takes off his crop top and straddles Gary's lap. 

He's shirtless, christ..., Gary feels himself getting hot, but he can't keep his eyes off Mark now, he's so sexy and pure.

Mark starts dancing and grinding himself on Gary's crotch. He can feel himself getting hard. After sometime Mark unties Gary's hands.

"You're looking like you're having way too much fun now , why don't you pinch my nipples?... A little birdie told me something happens when you do..." Mark giggles. 

"I want to!!, no mee!!" Crowd members wave out to Mark.

Mark smiles at the other customers and turns back to look at Gary. "Go on then..." Mark whispers.

Gary raises up his shaky hands, he can't do this, this is his mate, Markie... Mark Owen, cute Mark... Gary pinches his nipples gently.

And with that Mark lets out the most pornographic moan ever, something Gary has never ever even heard before, why would he though? Him and Mark are work collegaues.. mates for christ sake.

"Oh!!! you really know how to turn a guy on..." Mark bites his bottom lip, his cheeks red like cherries.

The crowd throw money at mark from behind the stage , he winks and waves at the customers, the show later ends and the curtains close, staff pick up the money for Mark. His peasants.

"Mark... Mark...mate..." Gary pants slightly, obviously hard in his trousers.

Mark puts his shirt back on and turns around to look at his mate "Yes Mr Barlow?..."

"Wanna get out of ere?..." Gary smiles

"I'd love to..." Mark grins


End file.
